


For Science

by EvanHarr98



Series: Grumbo Tag Series [5]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual tickling, Light Bondage, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: Mumbo gets a well-deserved punishment, while also getting a lesson in sensitivity.
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Series: Grumbo Tag Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712479
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I had this idea buzzing around my head. Please don't kink shame anyone and be kind to each other :D

"Come on, Grian! You've been hogging the remote for hours!" Mumbo whined as he reached forward for the plastic device that his gremlin of a boyfriend had been hogging. Grian hissed at him and snatched it away and out of Mumbo's reach. The taller man's brows furrowed with frustration as he lurched forward in an attempt to rescue the control away from its captor. Grian evaded Mumbo's attack and giggled as he watched his boyfriend flop from the sofa and land in a lump on the floor. Mumbo playfully glared up from his place and reached forward once more. Instead of aiming for the remote, his fingers delved into the soft panel of flesh that was Grian's stomach. The blond squawked and wriggled in place, before he bundled himself into an armadillo-like ball, squealing and giggling at Mumbo's wriggling fingers. 

A smile spread across Mumbo's face as he continued to tickle Grian, teasing the smaller man with feather-light touches to his sides and belly. "Stahp!" Grian squeaked out between his laughs, as he twisted and twitched at the tickly sensations. Mumbo grinned down at his lover before slowing his fingers. 

"Only if you give me the remote." He bargained, his free hand outstretched. When Grian still didn't give up the prize, Mumbo's second hand tickled harder, gently pinching the skin of Grian's belly. Grian let out another screech before he dumped the controller in Mumbo's hand. Beaming with triumph, Mumbo settled back beside the other and moved to change the channel from Grian's favourite Pokemon TV Show to Top Gear. 

As Paddy McGuinness' voice rang out through the room, blaring from the television, Mumbo felt two eyes burning holes in the side of his head. He flicked his gaze from the screen and to the little gremlin beside him, a soft smirk spread across his lips as he spotted Grian. He was curled on the other side of the sofa, his eyes narrowed on Mumbo and a rather heart-clenching puppy-dog expression twisted across his features. Mumbo rolled his eyes as he let out a chuckle and lifted his arm. "Come on then." He huffed and giggled as Grian yipped with glee and sprang towards him, settling into Mumbo's side with a soft purr. 

The two sat in silence as they watched the show before Grian spoke. "You know, I will get you back." He muttered quietly, almost whispering into Mumbo's ear. The taller man's face flushed with colour as his stomach twisted with excitement. He bit back his smile and feigned indifference as he shrugged.

"Fine. But I'm not ticklish."

* * *

Mumbo and Grian had continued watching Top Gear until the show ended and the credits rolled, they'd fixed themselves dinner and ate it while watching Avengers Endgame. Grian knew the script almost like the back of his hand. As he reeled off each line perfectly, Mumbo glanced to his lover and grinned fondly as he listened to both the actors and Grian spout out the script effortlessly. Once the movie had finished, they'd cleared away the dinner plates and tidied the sitting room before heading off to bed. That, Mumbo thought, was the end of their day. Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

"Mumbo." Grian's soft voice punctured through the peaceful haze of the night, calling to him and dragging him to wakefulness. Mumbo's eyes flickered open, and he glanced about the room. It was still dark outside, the dull orange of the streetlamps filtered through their closed blinds and he could distantly see the white of the moon through the window. His brow furrowed as he shifted to stare beside him to Grian. He wasn't there. Nor was the duvet. Mumbo twisted in place and found that something was holding his arms above his head. Upon peering up to his wrists, he found that they were tied to the bedposts with his ties. He gave each arm a gentle tug and grunted when his bonds held firmly. He glanced down to the foot of the bed and found that his ankles were tied in a similar state to his wrists. He was naked, all apart from his boxers. 

"G-Grian?" Mumbo uttered out, stuttering slightly as anxiety gripped his heart. A soft feathery thing brushed against his cheek as a silhouette slowly emerged from Mumbo's blind spot. Grian was also just as naked as Mumbo, only wearing his bright red underwear briefs.

"Hello, Mumby." Grian drawled, his eyes wide and sensual, while a sinister smirk curled across his lips. Mumbo's eyes narrowed on the other as his brows furrowed. He tugged at his bonds and wriggled on the bed, only able to shake his hips back and forth. He grunted in frustration before settling back against the mattress in defeat. 

"What's going on?" Mumbo muttered, but Grian merely winked at him as he slowly sauntered up to Mumbo's head, placing his flower crown in the palm of Mumbo's hand. 

"If you need to stop, for any reason, let the crown drop." Grian told him, Mumbo's eyes bounced between the flowers in his hand and Grian's face, he anxiously shifted on the bed as he gave a soft nervous chuckle. 

"Grian? What's going on?" He asked again, voice cautious. Grian ignored him once more as he walked to the bottom of the bed and stood between Mumbo's bare feet. The blond smiled deviously down at Mumbo, his lips curled and his teeth on display. He shrugged.

"I warned you, Mumby. I would get you back for tickling me earlier." He hummed. At that, Mumbo's eyes widened and his struggling renewed with force as he tried to escape from his confines, but to no avail. Grian was an expert builder, he had tied many knots in his career, the ties had been wrapped around Mumbo's wrists with skill, tight enough so he couldn't squirm to freedom but loose enough so it didn't constrict blood flow. Mumbo whimpered slightly before he slumped back, forcing himself to relax. He schooled his features into a calm mask.

"And I told you I wasn't ticklish." He hummed back to Grian. The gremlin merely shrugged, smirking.

"Let's see about that shall we?" He offered before his hands immediately began attacking Mumbo's soles. Grian's fingers moved with a feather-light touch but at such a fast pace that it felt as though there were a thousand fingers touching Mumbo at any one time. He clamped his mouth shut and clenched his eyes closed, trying to keep his giggling at bay. He refused to laugh. Grian pouted at the sight and began scribbling his fingers between Mumbo's toes. Again, he restrained all the sounds that were bubbling in his chest.

Mumbo was certain that he would let at least one squeak slip through his lips, when Grian finally stopped. Mumbo panted and glanced down his body at the other. "S-See?" He stammered. "I told you." Grian merely hummed at that as he slowly walked up the side of the bed until he was near Mumbo's hips. He reached down and scribbled his fingers across the flat planes of Mumbo's belly. Mumbo shrunk his abdomen and made it concave attempting to escape those wriggling fingers, but Grian effortlessly followed him. Mumbo let out a whine as he tried to conceal the laughter that was slowly becoming too hard to contain. Grian paused for a moment and glanced to Mumbo's face. He hummed in thought as he reached across to the nightstand and plucked something from the table. Little did Mumbo know, Grian had come prepared. Several wickedly devilish tools had been laid out on the bedside cabinet, ready for Grian to use them. He picked a feather. Grian held it up to Mumbo and twizzled it between his forefinger and thumb. It was pure white, long and thin.

"Lets see if this will make you crack, hmm, Mumby?" He mused as he continued to twizzle it in the air, except now he'd pointed it down towards Mumbo's belly. Mumbo watched the feather as it slowly descended to his naval. Mumbo's eyes widened with slight panic. He sucked in his gut and prayed that Grian would get bored with this soon, but unluckily for Mumbo, Grian was on a mission. One that he wouldn't give up lightly. 

As the soft feather slipped into his belly button, Mumbo let out a shrill squeak as it fluttered against the walls of his naval, he shook his head back and forth, attempting to keep his laughter at bay, but Grian was relentless, he doubled the speed in which the feather moved. That was Mumbo's breaking point. Mumbo clenched his eyes shut and let out a shrill howling laughter. It bubbled from his chest and escaped, filling the room with his tortured giggling. "G-Griahahahan!" He squealed, wriggling under the feather's ministrations. "Stahahahap!" He yelled. 

Grian chuckled at Mumbo's reaction, pleased to see the other laughing so hard. He shrugged. "You know what you have to do for this to stop, Mumby. Besides, I thought you said that you weren't ticklish?" He challenged, brows pinched together. Mumbo let out another wave of laughter as he sagged against the bed. The tickling was almost unbearable. The sensitive walls of his belly button were incessantly stroked by the soft fluttering feather.

"I-Ihihihit doesn't tihihihikle!" He screamed out between his hoots. Grian hummed at that and shrugged.

"You could have fooled me, Mumbo? It seems that you are veeeery ticklish." He drawled. Mumbo's head shook from side to side in response. "Oh? Well, shall we try another spot, just to make sure?" He asked. Mumbo's eyes widened at that. Now the laughter had escaped him, he knew he'd never be able to contain it again, no matter where Grian tickled him. Grian noticed this reaction and grinned deviously as he moved the feather from his naval and to Mumbo's armpits. He lightly dragged the soft thing across the perimeter of Mumbo's hollows. The moustached man's laughter died down slightly to little bubbly giggles as Grian continued to tickle him. 

"See? You're even laughing when I'm barely tickling you." He teased. Mumbo whimpered at that and shook his head. "What was that sound for hmm? You'd have thought I was hurting you." 

Mumbo knew that Grian would never believe him, but he had to try, had to get him to stop. "Yes! Yes! You're hurting me! Badly!" Mumbo cried out. Grian watched him sceptically for a moment before his mouth fell open in mock horror.

"Goodness! Oh my, I am so sorry, Mumbo." He stopped his tickling and pulled the feather away. Mumbo sighed with relief but nodded. 

"Y-You should be." He whined. "You were ti-umm-Hurting me a lot. I'm in agony... Wait..." Mumbo's eyes widened as he watched Grian set the feather on the bed and slowly lower his face to Mumbo's armpit. "W-what are you doing?" Mumbo asked, eyes wide. Grian grinned devilishly at Mumbo and winked. 

"If I hurt you so bad, I should lick the wound clean. We don't want you getting an infection." Grian teased as he stuck out his tongue and traced along the path that the feather had taken only moments ago. Mumbo couldn't keep the giggling back as it spilt from his lips. He wriggled on the bed and tried to pull his arm down to protect his sensitive hollow, but the tie held him in place. Grian's tongue slowly spiralled down, focusing in on the centre of Mumbo's armpit. As he got closer and closer to the deepest part, Mumbo's laughter grew more and more as he grew more sensitive. Grian hummed and flicked his tongue back and forth, drawing little squeaks from Mumbo as he laughed.

"Nahahahaha! S-Stahahahap!" Mumbo shrieked. Grian chuckled along with Mumbo as his hand reached across and began to gently stroke at the sensitive flesh of the other, while his tongue continued to swipe across Mumbo's skin. "Ahahaha! N-n-ahahaha!" Mumbo yelped and chortled. "P-Plehehehease!" He screamed. 

"Hmm, maybe I wasn't hurting you." Grian mused as he pulled away from Mumbo's armpit, allowing his fingers to still tickle the other one, leaving Mumbo to laugh incessantly. "I wonder, maybe it's the shock of not knowing what's coming. Do you think that might be it? I mean, if you say you're not ticklish, then you must be right." Grian murmured thoughtfully before he pulled his hand away, allowing Mumbo a slight break. 

Mumbo gasped and gulped in air as if he was a starving man. His chest heaved, and he whimpered with stray, bubbling giggles. Grian chuckled at the mess he'd made of his lover before he stepped back down to his feet. "Shall we try here again, but this time I'll explain what I'm doing. As an experiment. For science!" Grian winked again as his fingernails lightly scratched at Mumbo's heels. Instantly Mumbo began laughing once again, his eyes clenched together and his body almost levitated from the bed with the force of his howling. "I am just gently scratching the heels of your feet, oh so carefully. I'm now moving up to the arches." Grian spoke softly as he scratched at the centre of Mumbo's feet. 

Mumbo giggled hysterically, his laughter so forceful that the bed shook with it. Grian chuckled at the response he got before he moved his hands up to the scrunched toes. "I'm just about to work on those pretty toes of yours." He warned as he pulled Mumbo's toes back and exposed the sensitive undersides. His fingers brushed at the trunks of each of Mumbo's digits. Mumbo squealed and trembled as tears flowed from his eyes, cascading down his cheek, only to pool on the pillow under his head. 

"N-nohohohot thehehehere!" Mumbo screamed out. Grian continued to tickle him, but glanced up, grinning widely. 

"Why ever not?" He hummed faintly.

"Fihihihihine! Ihihit tihickles! Hahahaha!" Mumbo tried to shout through his laughter. "Ihihit tihihihickles reahahahally bahahad!" He yelled. Grian grinned triumphantly and nodded. 

"Ah, so you were lying to me. Maybe you should be..." Before Grian could finish his sentence, his eyes were caught by Mumbo's straining underwear. He narrowed his gaze on Mumbo's erection and smirked. "Ah, it appears you have been enjoying this." He hummed as he stopped his tickling, allowing Mumbo to breathe. Grian clambered onto the bed and settled himself between Mumbo's legs. Mumbo glanced down to where his lover had disappeared to and whimpered, wriggling his hips, showing off his straining cock. 

"Grian, please." He whimpered. "Gri\--" Before he could finish his begging, he felt his underwear being pulled to the side as devilish fingers found their place on his perineum, they stoked the skin there. Mumbo hadn't a clue he was ticklish there, but it appeared that he was. He dissolved into hysterics once more, screaming and howling, pleading for mercy. Grian chuckled before he stopped and stroked his hands up Mumbo's thighs soothingly. He nodded. 

"Okay, I'll stop." He comforted the other before he tugged the waistband of Mumbo's underwear down, exposing just the head of his lover's cock. Grian grinned at the sight and latched his mouth to the tip, not allowing Mumbo a moment to prepare. The pleasure was instant. That silky heat was heaven, so soft and warm against his cockhead. He felt Grian's tongue undulate there, strumming at his frenulum. Mumbo moaned loudly, bucking his hips and needing more. Grian hummed as he sucked at Mumbo as if he were an ice lolly. He wriggled his fingers in the underwear and gently massaged his perineum, stimulating Mumbo's prostate from the outside. Sparks of pleasure fluttered through Mumbo's body, settling and pooling in his stomach. A white-hot heat gathered there, straining against his cock and sending waves of pleasure through his system. He whimpered and whined out Grian's name, needing more, needing less, needing something. 

"Oh god, Grian, I-I'm close. C-Can I?" He whined. For a moment, Grian considered denying his poor lover, but he decided against it. He was sure that he'd tortured Mumbo enough for one night. He popped off Mumbo's cock for a moment.

"Go ahead, darling." He cooed before he returned to his delicious task, licking at his lover and suckling on the head. Mumbo's moans raised an octave as he drew closer and closer to his orgasm. 

A wave of intense pleasure shot through him. His cock twitched and his balls drew up close to his body as he came, squirting cum into Grian's mouth. The blond swallowed every drop before he popped off and wiped at his mouth. He gazed down at Mumbo, his blush tainting his cheeks. "How was that, love?" He asked softly. Mumbo whimpered in response before he nodded shakily. 

"A-Amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little fic, I certainly did :D 
> 
> Please leave a comment of your thoughts, I love getting feedback, and if you really liked it, then please leave kudos :D


End file.
